Talk:Saru
Breed? Bit Bull, Boxer... He is one of the fighting dog breeds. Thats all I know for sure! One-Winged Hawk 11:41, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Name Shouldn't it be Saroo? Saru means monkey... 22:24, February 24, 2011 (UTC) World Noble? Is there anything to confirm that Saru is actually a World Noble and not just a pet of theirs? If we take the definition of WN as those descended from the rulers of the 20 Kingdoms, unless one of those Kings was a dog, Saru is not a Noble. 16:41, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Where did this come from? Even if he is a direct descendant of a pet that belonged to the royalty 800 years ago, he still is a pet, he has no noble blood. If his ancectors were kings (now this is fiction!) I doubt he would be dragged around with a leash at present time. Anyow, he should be not concidered a WN by any means imho. Yeah, I agree. Just because the dog has a helmet like the World Nobles doesn't mean it's one of them. 17:26, September 27, 2013 (UTC) I don't think it's should be considered as world noble, but at the very least I would keep him in the template. Otherwise he would be left out of every group pages. I think we usually add pets in the group they belong as well. Fully agree with levi here. 19:26, September 28, 2013 (UTC) So, what are we gonna do >_> 05:53, October 3, 2013 (UTC) Bump. 10:31, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Alright, let's remove him from the category, and make a pets section of the World Nobles template. We may also want to consider making a former slaves of the WNs section on that gallery if we're having pets of them. 15:32, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Okay do that. This discussion should be over soon. 04:42, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Agreed. 06:27, October 14, 2013 (UTC) Isn't it completely ridiculous to start calling a dog conceited? I know there are clever animals like Bepo and Pekoms in One Piece, but as far as is shown this is just a normal dog. He's wearing a helmet because someone put a helmet on his head, and dogs in the real world pee on people if they're not trained not to. This whole page is very harsh in describing what seems to be just your typical dog. 20:10, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Maybe not an actual Celestial Dragon, but he did have their favor and an air bubble. 20:12, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :And "conceited", maybe being trained (or spoiled) by Shaulia turned him into conceited. Dogs do take after subconscious cues from their owners. 20:16, November 17, 2013 (UTC) :But yeah, just a pet, he's not an actual descendant of the 20 kings. 20:17, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Please stop adding Saru's personality! He's a damned dog, he can't know what slavery is or whatever else! Meganoide (talk) 21:59, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Personality I'm sick of seeing this dispute about Saru's personality. It has been going on for a while and needs to be solved. 22:33, January 23, 2015 (UTC) It's fine the way it is now, as it makes no assumptions beyond his abilities as a dog. We can leave it like this without having to discuss it. If it pops up again maybe we can discuss it. 21:27, January 26, 2015 (UTC) The other way was better. She called him vulgar. SeaTerror (talk) 21:32, January 26, 2015 (UTC) HE IS A FUCKING DOG. DOGS ACT LIKE THAT REGARDLESS OF WHAT THE PERSON WHO OWNS THEM IS LIKE. CAN WE PLEASE DROP THIS FUCKING SUBJECT. 21:36, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Yes. Yes we can. This is way too much of an easy issue to solve. It's going to be a clear majority. Way too many active discussions right now, and THIS is the one you choose to bring up? And ST, the article still mentions that he's called "vulgar" by others. 21:38, January 26, 2015 (UTC)